Los pandas no dan miedo, pero pueden asustar
by NieA-29
Summary: Doof y Perry asisten a una fiesta de Halloween. Secuela de Now that's real y por lo tanto AU y DoofxHuman!Perry. Aparición estelar de Peter el Panda xD


Otra pequeña historia dentro del Universo de Heroes&Villians, no me lo puedo creer! ^^

Hacía tiempo que tenía la idea en la cabeza, pero con los exámenes finales no tuve tiempo de escribir. Pero ahora que por fin ya he acabado, aquí tenéis, espero que os guste :3

**Notas: **Esta historia pertenece, como se ha dicho, al universo de _Heroes&Villians,_ por lo que sería conveniente haber leído esa historia primero, igual que _Now that's real,_ su secuela.

**Los pandas no dan miedo, pero pueden asustar.**

Cuando llegaron al local donde se celebraba la fiesta, vieron que había cola para entrar. Nada de lo que sorprenderse cuando las entradas se habían vendido en pocos días. Nadie lo hubiera dicho de una simple fiesta de Halloween organizada por universitarios, pero no eran cualquier grupo de universitarios; habían sido Isabela y sus amigas, así que Perry estaba seguro de que todo había sido organizado de manera perfecta y eficiente, con suerte recaudarían gran parte del dinero para el viaje de fin de curso esa noche.

Como no, toda la gente que esperaba para entrar iba disfrazada; un par de vampiros, un pirata, un astronauta, un indio y su vaquero, un equipo de animadoras… Perry iba de Frankenstein, con el cabello despeinado, algunas cicatrices por la cara, ojeras, un tornillo en el cuello y la ropa hecha jirones. A Doof no le había hecho gracia, con el maquillaje en el rostro no podría besarle. Pero no era algo que fuera a decirle al chico, si él era feliz con ese traje… Él mismo se había visto obligado a improvisar algo, nunca le habían gustado las fiestas ni los disfraces, así que no tenía ninguno en el armario que pudiera aprovechar. Al final, entre Perry y él habían conseguido juntar una peluca blanca rizada, una bata de laboratorio algo manchada y con unas quemaduras en las mangas, y unas gafas de laboratorio. Doofenshmirtz iba de científico loco, o de Albert Einstein, como prefería llamarse.

La cola fue acortándose y la pareja llegó a la taquilla, saludaron a la chica y Perry enseñó las entradas. La música, que se había oído de fondo mientras habían estado esperando fuera, les recibió con fuerza al abrirse la puerta y los chicos se vieron arrastrados por el mar de gente que ya llenaba el local. Fueron al guardarropa a dejar las chaquetas y de nuevo inmersos en el gentío Perry entrelazó sus dedos con los de Doof y le llevó hacia la barra. La música sonaba a un volumen fuerte pero al menos el DJ tenía buen gusto. Perry alzó la vista hacia la cabina y, como no, vio en ella a Phineas y Ferb. Por el camino se encontraron con Isabela; vestida de hada madrina, radiante al ver cómo su fiesta realmente estaba siendo un éxito, a Candace y Jeremy; que iban de Romeo y Julieta y a Charlene y un par de amigas; cada una de una princesa Disney. Cuando por fin llegaron a la barra para poder pedir la consumición que regalaban con la entrada, los dos chicos ya se encontraban sudando ligeramente, cansados y sobre todo, sedientos. Perry pidió una cerveza y Doof un vodka con limonada, justo cuando les servían las bebidas encontraron un par de taburetes libres a unos metros y se sentaron en ellos, ninguno con ganas de bailar.

-Ves, no es tan terrible como creías —dijo Perry al sentarse.

-Ya lo sé… Pero tengo calor, la peluca me pica y si me obligas a bailar te dejaré en ridículo. Podríamos habernos quedado en casa viendo una peli.

-Pero al final has aceptado venir conmigo y lo aprecio —Perry se acercó a él y le besó— Además, te he visto jugar al DDR. Seguro que bailas genial —Doof enrojeció y dio un largo trago de su bebida. Perry rió y le imitó.

Fue pasando el rato, pequeños comentarios aquí y allí era todo lo que se decían. Ninguno de ellos quería pasarse la noche gritando. Cuando ya hacía un rato que se habían acabado las bebidas, Perry decidió ir a visitar a Phineas y Ferb a la cabina de mezclas.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

-Ves tú, yo te espero aquí.

-Doof, sabes que les caes bien, no pasa nada…—insistió Perry acariciándole el dorso de la mano— ¿es que te caen mal a ti?

-¡No! Nada de eso. Pero no tengo ganas de volver a pasar por entre los cuerpos sudorosos de toda esa gente —acompañó el comentario con un rápido vistazo a la pista de baile y volvió a fijar sus ojos en el rostro de Perry.

-De acuerdo, pues ahora vuelvo —El chico le besó en la mejilla y seguidamente, en vez de apartarse e irse a buscar a sus amigos como había dicho, acercó sus labios a la oreja de Doof y susurró— Pero mi cuerpo sudoroso sí te gusta ¿cierto? —Doof se sintió enrojecer de arriba a bajo y un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Perry siempre hacía comentarios como aquellos y nunca se acostumbraba. Tenía que empezar a superarlo y girar el juego a su favor. Así pues, Doof estiró el brazo derecho y colocó su mano en el bajo de la espalda de Perry, como si pretendiera bajarla pero sin llegar a decidirse.

-Sabes que me encanta —Entonces sí, bajó la mano y apretó sin mucha suavidad. La reacción que obtuvo del otro chico le hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-Heinz…—susurró Perry mientras se apartaba. Vio la sonrisa del chico y no pudo evitar copiar el gesto— Hasta ahora.

* * *

Entendía por qué Doof no había querido acompañarle. Le había costado casi diez minutos llegar al otro lado del local para poder subir las escaleras y llegar a la sala del DJ; diez minutos de empujones, "déjenme pasar, por favor", bebidas que casi se caen encima suyo y cigarros que le tomaban por un cenicero… Y tras cinco rápidos minutos con sus amigos vuelta a empezar, esta vez del revés pero no por ello menos complicada. Estaba llegando a la barra de nuevo cuando vio que alguien se había sentado en su taburete. No era raro, con lo lleno que estaba el local era de esperar, lo que no era tan normal era que quien se había sentado estuviera hablando con Doof. El chico, por mucho que Perry tratara de remediarlo, no tenía amigos –con la excepción de Charlene- y tampoco era la más sociable de las personas, por lo que el hecho de que estuviera hablando con un desconocido era por lo menos, chocante. Y más cuando el desconocido sonreía ampliamente y recibía a cambio una sonrisa igual de brillante y clara, cuando el desconocido se le acercaba y pasaba la mano por el cabello rizado de la peluca, le cogía las gafas, se las ponía y empezaba a hacer algún tipo de imitación cutre. ¿Quién se había creído que era el tío ese? Además, ¿qué tipo de persona llevaba un disfraz de panda a una fiesta de Halloween? ¡Un panda! _En Halloween_. Perry sentía el corazón bombearle con fuerza, los labios secos y el estómago encogérsele. Estaba celoso, lo sabía, e iba a tratar de que no se notara. Mucho.

Avanzó con decisión hasta donde estaba Doof, dando codazos cuando fue necesario y sin pedir perdón si pisaba algún que otro pie. El panda ese iba todo de blanco, con dos grandes círculos negros en torno de los ojos y un sombrero con orejas de oso blancas. En una mano sostenía un trozo de bambú, pero cuando Perry estaba a punto de hacerse notar el chico dejó la rama en la barra, se quitó el sombrero y se lo puso a Doof.

-Ves, te queda la mar de bien, con peluca y todo —oyó que decía el panda.

-¿De verdad? Los sombreros no acostumbran a quedarme bien… Mi novio siempre lleva uno, a él si le quedan bien —Ante aquello los celos de Perry se fundieron y no pudo evitar sonreír cariñosamente.

-¿Tienes novio? —Y antes de que Doof pudiera decir algo, Perry hizo su aparición. Pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico y se apoyó, medio sentado, en su regazo.

-Sí, soy yo —la sonrisa que mostraba completamente falsa— ¿Tú eres…?

-Peter

-_El Panda_ —añadió Perry para molestar.

-Sí, me gustan los pandas…— se hizo el silencio entre los tres. Doof pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Perry y éste le quitó el sombrero, devolviéndoselo a Peter— Ah, sí. Gracias. Supongo que debería irme… Adiós, encantado de conoceros.

-¡Igualmente! —dijo Perry con falsa alegría. Una vez su cuerpo desapareció entre la muchedumbre Perry trató de volver a su taburete, pero Doof se lo impidió reteniéndole gracias a los brazos que tenía en torno a su cintura.

-Puedes quedarte aquí —le susurró al oído— No tenías nada de que estar celoso.

-¿Celoso yo?

-Sí, tú… —repitió mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Perry y después empezaba a besarle el cuello, por el lado libre de tornillo.

-Oye Heinz… creo que tenías razón. Deberíamos habernos quedado en casa —el chico paró y le miró a los ojos, Perry se giró ligeramente para quedar más frente a frente— Ya sabes, para ver una película o algo —añadió con una sonrisa.

-O algo —Doof le besó, esta vez en los labios y sin importarle el maquillaje. A los cinco minutos ya se encontraban en busca de las chaquetas y de camino a casa.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

**Niea.**


End file.
